The Power Of Strawberry Ice Cream
by HK69
Summary: Bagaiman jika birahimu naik saat bertatap dan bersentuhan dengan bocah sekolah dasar dan bagaimana jika hanya melihat bocah itu membuatmu mengganti Type Idealmu yang semula berdada besar menjadi berdada rata dan seorang bocah sekolah dasar. Apakah bocah sekolah dasar punya ilmu rayuan mayut? Benar benar membuatnya bingung. CHANBAEK - WARNING IS PEDO[!]
_**Bagaimana jika birahinu naik saat bertatap dan bersentuhan dengan Bocah sekolah dasar**_

 _ **Dan bagiamana jika hanya melihat Bocah itu membuatmu nengganti Type idealmu**_

 _ **Yang semula berdada besar menjadi berdada rata dan seorang Bocah sekolah dasar**_

 _ **Apakah Bocah sekolah dasar punya ilmu rayuan maut**_

 _ **Benar benar membuatnya bingung**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **The Power Of Strawberry Ice Cream**_

 _ **HK69 PROUDLY PRESENT**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang siswa sekolah dasar tingkat akhir. Yang dimana dipikirannya hanya belajar, sekolah, main games, dan buah _strawberry._

Baekhyun merupakan maniak buah berwarna merah tersebut yang terkenal akan rasa manis dan sedikit kecut. Jika disuruh memilih antara _strawberry_ dan _psp_ kesayangannya. Maka dengan bangga Baekhyun akan memilih _STRAWBERRY_. Karena Menurut Baekhyun buah _strawberry_ merupakan kebutuhan hidupnya yang pertama.

Seperti saat ini Baekhyun tengah menunggu supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya disekolah sambil menikmati _ice cream strawberry_ miliknya. Kakinya di ayun-ayunkan dan matanya terpejam sambil menikmati _ice cream_ nya. Keadaan sekitar yang tenang serta angin musim gugur yang bertiup membuat rambut coklat Baekhyun terbang.

Hingga tiba-tiba keheningan itu terpecah saat suara teriakan dan juga keributan terdengar ditelinganya. Baekhyun yang penasaran segera membuka kedua matanya. Saat membuka matanya, Baekhyun shock. Matanya membola. Bahkan _ice cream strawberry_ yang berada ditangnnya terjatuh.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak shock saat kini didepan matanya bahkan tepat didepan matanya tengah terjadi tawuran antar siswa menengah keatas. Dan bisa Baekhyun pastikan sebentar lagi didepan matanya akan ada kejadian baku tikam dan saling membunuh satu sama lain. Dan satu yang harus diketahui, bahwa Baekhyun sangat takut terhadap darah. Mendengar namanya saja sudah mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Baekhyun masih mematung ditempatnya. Baekhyun masih dilanda shock berat. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Ia ingin segera melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Namun entah mengapa kedua kakinya serasa berat untuk berjalan.

Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine dari mobil polisi. Membuat kedua kelompok yang baru saja ingin memulai untuk saling memukul itu terpecah. Mereka segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri dari polisi. Namun ada juga beberapa yang bersembunyi.

Dan Baekhyung terkejut saat seorang lelaki tinggi yang Ia ketahui merupakan siswa sekolah menengah atas tersebut, menarik tangannya untuk bersembunyi di balik pagar sekolah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget pun hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti arah lelaki itu membawanya.

Setelah bersembunyi sekian lama dan merasa keadaan sudah aman kini lelaki itu pun berniat hendak keluar dari persembunyian tersebut dan pulang kerumah. Hingga tanpa sadar lengan besarnya dicekal oleh tangan mulik milik bocah berseragam sekolah dasar yaitu Baekhyun.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap polos mata lelaki tinggi tersebut.

Lelaki tinggi tersebut terkejut. Sejak kapan ia bersama dengan bocah lelaki ini? Mengapa bocah ini tiba-tiba berada disini?

"K-Kau sejak kapan Kau ada disini? Kau bukan hantu bocah penjaga sekolah dasar ini kan?" lelaki ini begitu ketakutan saat melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya.

"Ishh. Hyung bodoh! Baekhyunie ini manusia. Aku bukan hantu penjaga sekolah Hyung Tiang yang bodoh! Aku juga ada disini karena Hyung menarik tanganku saat polisi datang untuk membubarkan tawuran tadi Hyung!" Baekhyun marah. Baekhyun tak terima dikatakan hantu penjaga sekolah. Sungguh Baekhyun tak terima.

"Eoh? Maafkan Aku adik kecil. Aku kira Kau adalah hantu penjaga sekolah. Lagi pula Aku tak ingat bahwa tadi Aku menarikmu" Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk.

" Hyung bodoh! Sebagai ganti karena Hyung telah mengataiku sebagai hantu, Hyung harus membelikan Baekhyunie _Ice cream strawberry_ " Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap lelaki tinggi tersebut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah akan kubelikan. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa adik kecil?" Chanyeol pun menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, umurku 12 tahun, dan Aku sangat menyukai _Strawberry_ " Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cara yang sangat sopan sembari tersenyum manis. Yang mampu membuat lelaki tinggi dihadapannya tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar maniak _strawberry._ Pasalnya sudah 4 bungkus _Ice cream strawberry_ yang ia makan. Bahkan kini Baekhyun masih meminta Chanyeol untuk membelikannya lagi. Jika dipikir bisa habis isi uang saku Chanyeol di saku celananya selama sebulan jika terus memberikan Baekhyun _Ice Cream_.

"Hyung Ku mohon satu lagi dan Aku akan berhenti" Baekhyun memohon sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya sehingga mampu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terpanah dengan sosok manis dan mungil didepannya.

Chanyeolpun menghembuskan nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mana kuat Ia menahan Aegyeo yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah akan Ku belikan namun Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak meminta lagi dan lagi. Ingat, ini yang terakhir. Mengerti?" Baekhyun terenyum bahagia sambil menampakkan semua deretan gigi putih bersihnya. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman manis juga.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa jauh di hati Chanyeol yang paling dalam ada rasa aneh yang tak wajar saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis seperti itu. Apakah Mungkin Chanyeol jatuh cinta terhadap Baekhyun? Bocah berusia 12 tahun? Demi Tuhan Chanyeol masih menyukai wanita yang mempunya dada besar. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukai Baekhyun bocah lelaki yang berperawakan manis didepannya ini. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis rasa itu.

"Hyung mana _ice cream strawberry_ ku?" Tiba-tiba teguran dari Baekhyun itu sukses membuat kesadaran Chanyeol kembali.

" Aku akan membelikanmu. Kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Pasalnya setiap Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk membelikannya _ice cream_ Chanyeol akan berbicara seperti itu sebelum pergi ke toko yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

" Ya Aku mengerti Chanyeol Hyung yang tinggi namun bodoh! Cepat belikan Aku _Ice Cream"_ Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar lalu segera beranjak menuju toko tersebut.

.

.

.

Selepas perginya Chanyeol kini Baekhyun duduk sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya yang tergantung. Nyanyian-nyanyian khas anak-anak tak henti-hentinya ia senandungkan.

Selain hobi memakan hal-hal berbau _strawberry_ , Baekhyun juga sangat menyukai menyanyi. Bahkan Baekhyun sering menjuarai kompetisi menyanyi anak-anak. Baik tingkat sekolah dasar maupun tingkat nasional. Bakat menyanyi Baekhyun diturunkan oleh ibunya. Ibu Baekhyun merupakan guru musik sekolah menengah keatas terbaik di Seoul. Dan ayah Baekhyun merupakan seorang Pengusaha kaya yang sangat berpengaruh di Seoul.

saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Maka saat itu Juga Chanyeol muncul dihadapan Baekhyun dengan plastic yang berisi _Ice Cream_. Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera menerima. Namun saat melihat kedalam isi plastic tersebut Ia terkejut saat menemukan 5 bungkus _ice cream_ didalamnya.

"Hyung mengapa Banyak sekali?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menunduk dihadapan Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Anggap saja empatnya itu bonus, karena Kau berhasil membuat Hyung terpanah dan jatuh hati pada suara indahmu tadi saat menyanyi"

Kedua pipi gembul Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol mendengarnya dan akan memujinya seperti ini. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Terima kasih Chanyeolie hyung~"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, jangan ditanya. Kini Baekhyun tengah menyantap _Ice cream_ nya lagi.

Suasana diantara mereka berdua mendadak hening. Baekhyun sibuk dengan _Ice Creamnya_ sedangkan Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Yah pikirannya mengenai bocah mungil dihadapannya ini. Walau baru bertemu dengan Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu. Entah mengapa pikiran Chanyeol sudah terpenuhi oleh Baekhyun. Senyum Baekhyun yang begitu sejuk. Hingga suara Baekhyun yang mampu membuat Chanyeol menjadi luluh. Apalagi saat mendengar Baekhyun menyanyi seperti tadi. Demi apapun Chanyeol merasa bahagia mendengarnya.

Suara lembut Baekhyun dan suara khas anak-anak Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta terhadap bocah dihadapannya ini. Walau mungkin Chanyeol akan dikata gila karena menyukai anak kecil dibawah umur, Ia tak peduli. Karena menurutnya. Baekhyun yang dihadapannya sekarang mampu merubah kriteria pasangan idealnya dan merubah orientasi seksual Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menyukai wanita dewasa dengan dada besar kini mulai detik ini berubah menjadi menyukai Byun Baekhyun seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 12 tahun.

"Hyung Kau tak ingin mencoba _Ice Cream_ ini?" pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses membuat khayalan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun terhenti.

Chanyeol menatap sosok mungil didepannya sambil terkekeh. Bagaimana tidak, kini wajah Baekhyun telah dipenuhi oleh _Ice Cream_. Pipi gembulnya pun bahkan terkena _Ice Cream_ dan sumpah demi apapun. Kini Baekhyun semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun mengapa cara makanmu sangat berantakan seperti ini eoh?"

Chanyeol menmbersihkan _Ice Cream_ yang berada di wajah Baekhyun menggunakan sapu tangan yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Saat membersihkan wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali dibuat terpanah. Bagaimana tidak, saat dilihat secara dekat seperti ini Baekhyun terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan. Bahkan bisa dibilang Cantik. Bulu matanya yang lentik, mata indah yang sipit, pipi gembulnya, kulit putih bersih, bahkan bibir mungil yang berwarna merah muda alami. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mencium dan menyesap kuat-kuat seluruhnya.

Chanyeol sampai dibuat heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang Byun Baekhyun yang notabennya seorang laki-laki memiliki pahatan wajah yang sangat menyerupai seorang gadis. Bahkan jika dibandingkan antar seorang gadis dan Baekhyun. Masih tetap Baekhyun yang tercantik.

" Hyung apakah Kau telah selesai membersihkan wajahku?" Baekhyun dengan polosnya kembali membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Ia tak sadar bahwa Ia telah selesai membersihkan wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersenyum kikuk dihadapan Baekhyun.

" Hyung, apakah Kau sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mencoba _Ice Cream_ ini?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tak usah. _Ice Cream_ itu untukmu saja. Aku juga telah berjanji untuk membelikan mu _Ice Cream_ bukan?" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Chanyeol Hyung memang yang terbaik!" Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum manis dihadapan Chanyeol,

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Hyung boleh Aku bertanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Tanyakan saja Apa yang ingin Kau tanyakan" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan kembali membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

" Aku begitu penasaran, mengapa Chanyeol Hyung tadi ikut tawuran?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Memang benar apa yang sering dikatakan oleh orang-orang bahwa seorang anak kecil yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan, memiliki sifat ingin tahu yang begitu besar.

" Itu masalah orang dewasa Baekhyun-ah. Suatu saat, saat Kau telah berada ditempat sepertiku Kau akan tahu" Chanyeol membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun disertai senyuman. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini tengah kesal saat mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol.

" Tapi Hyung kan tahu bahwa tawuran seperti itu akan membuat Hyung terlibat perkelahian. Memang Chanyeol Hyung mau jika ditikam atau dibunuh oleh kelompok lawan eoh?" Bagai orang tua Baekhyun menceramahi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Satu poin lebih lagi yang mampu membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati dengan Baekhyun adalah sifat dewasanya. Walau masih berusia 12 tahun namun Chanyeol begitu dewasa saat berbicara seperti itu dihadapan Chanyeol. Bahkan jika anak-anak seusia Baekhyun yang lain belum tentu akan berpemikiran sebegitu dewasanya seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum manis dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Yang kini menjadi hobi barunya.

" Baekhyunie begitu dewasa " Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

" Ya Aku memang sudah dewasa Hyung! Usiaku sudah 12 tahun dan dalam beberapa bulan lagi Aku akan menjadi seorang siswa sekolah menengah pertama" Baekhyun menyombongkan dirinya. Dan mampu membuat Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

" Ya Kau memang dewasa Baekhyunie " dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar teriakan senang oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hyung apakah dengan Hyung yang menemaiku menunggu jemputan seperti ini, Hyung tidak dicari oleh orangtua Hyung?"

Berjam-jam telah berlalu. Namun Baekhyun belum kunjung dijemput oleh supirnya sedangkan Chanyeol maih setia menemani Baekhyun.

"Tidak, bahkan jika berminggu-minggu Aku tidak pulang mereka akan tetap tidak peduli" Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

" Mana ada orangtua seperti itu Hyung" Baekhyun berteriak tak terima.

"Ada orangtuaku seperti itu Baek, mereka hanya sibuk mencari uang. Bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja setiap hari dan waktu. Tanpa memperdulikanku yang sendiri dan kesepian dirumah " Entah mengapa Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepada Baekhyun.

" Eoh? Orangtuaku seperti itu juga Hyung. Ayahku akan pulang kerumah tepat ketika Aku telah tertidur, dan berangkat kerja lagi saat Aku masih tertidur. Bahkan Ibuku juga seperti itu. Walau ibuku hanya seorang guru musik, tapi entah mengapa Ia juga selalu pulang malam. Namun Bibi Ahn berkata padaku bahwa orangtuaku sibuk karena mereka mencari uang agar Baekhyunie bisa memakan _Ice cream strawberry_ sepuasnya" Baekhyun bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu dan mampu membuat senyuman gemas terlukis diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

" _Aigoo uri_ Baekhyunie " Chanyeol mencubit gemas kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Tidak bisa Chanyeol pungkiri bahwa anak kecil yang didepannya ini memang memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa. Walau usia dan tingkahnya sangat kekanakan namun pemikirannya bahkan mampu mengalahkan pemikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin jatuh cinta terhadap Baekhyun. Bahkan rasanya Chanyeol ingin mencium bibir merah mudah Baekhyun~

" Hyung berhenti mencubit pipiku. Rasanya sakit Hyung!" Baekhyun merengek. Chanyeol pun melepaskan cubitannya dikedua pipi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini terlihat tengah mengusap pipinya yang memerah tersebut sambil menggerutu kesal.

' _CHU'_

Dunia Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serasa berhenti. Entah terdorong darimana dan setan mana yang menggoda kini Chanyeol tengah mengecup pipi gembul Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol tertegun ketika Ia mencium pipi Baekhyun.. Ia reflex dan ini jujur diluar kendalinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mendadak terdiam. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya. Pipinya memanas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Perasaan ini sungguh aneh namun mampu membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

Hingga tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya pada pipi gembul Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga ketika Baekhyun bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Mengapa Kau menciumku Hyung"

Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan jawaban apa yang bagus dan tepat untuk membalas pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau berkata bahwa Kau kesakitan saatku cubit. Makanya Aku mencium pipi mu agar rasa sakit di pipimu hilang" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan santainya. Sambil merutuki didalam hatinya. Mengapa Ia bisa kelepasan seperti itu. Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh!

Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan hingga beberapa menit hingga bunyi memalukan yang berasal dari perut Baekhyun berhasil membuat keheningan tersebut terpecahkan.

"Kau lapar?" Chanyeol dengan bodohnya bertanya seperti itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu.

"Baiklah Kau tunggu disini Aku akan membelikan _Ramyeon_ untuk kita" Kemudian Chanyeol pun beranjak dan pergi ke toko tempatnya membeli _Ice Cream_ tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan membawa dua cup _Ramyeon instant_ dan 2 botol air mineral untuknya dan Baekhyun.

" Ini Kau makanlah" Chanyeol memberikan kepada Baekhyun. Setelah itu Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Mereka pun asik memakan makanannya. Dan ketika makanan itu habis Baekhyun dibuat tertawa ketika mendengar Chanyeol bersendawa.

"Hyung Kau jorok! "

Baekhyun terkikik sambil memegang perutnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum senang. Senang? Ya Chanyeol senang karena mampu membuat orang yang Ia cintai tertawa lepas dan bahagia karenanya.

"Hyung Kau tahu suara bersendawamu begitu lucu. Seperti suara kuda nil yang berteriak minta tolong saat makanannya direbut dengan temannya " Baekhyun terus saja menertawai Chanyeol.

" Memang Kau sudah pernah liat Kuda nil?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada angkuhnya tak terima saat Ia disamakan dengan hewan besar dan menjijikkan itu.

" Aku sering melihatnya. Tiap malam sebelum Aku tidur Bibi Ahn akan menyetel film kartun kesukaanku. Dan di kartun itu terdapat kuda nil yang bersuara jelek seperti Chanyeol hyung tadi" Baekhyun menjawab dengan entengnya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Walaupun Aku memiliki suara yang mirip dengan Kuda Nil namun jangan lupakan Bahwa Aku adalah lelaki yang sangat tampan" Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya.

"Ya Chanyeol Hyung memang tampan bahkan sangat, sangat dan sangat tampan melebihi tokoh _power ranger_ merah kesukaanku"

Pipi Chanyeol memerah. Entah mengapa walau dipuji dengan seperti itu oleh Baekhyun. Namun mampu membuatnya seakan terbang dan bahagia.

"Terima kasih Baekhyunie ku yang manis"

.

.

.

Sore telah tiba. Namun tanda-tanda bahwa jemputan Baekhyun akan tiba belum juga terlihat. Baekhyun telah lelah menunggu. Namun Chanyeol Ia sama sekali tidak lelah ataupun bosan. Bahkan Chanyeol berdoa dalam hatinya agar jemputan Baekhyun tidak perlu datang agar Chanyeol bisa terus bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Mengapa paman Kim sangat lambat menjemputku" Baekhyun kesal.

"Sabar Baek, mungkin saja Paman Kim tengah terjebak dalam suatu masalah" Chanyeol membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

" Aku mengantuk Hyung dan paman Kim sangat lambat " Baekhyun mengucek matanya yang memerah bahkan suaranya kini mulai parau.

"Sini mendekatlah " Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat hingga kini Baekhyun telah duduk dipangkuannya. Bbahkan posisinya mereeka tengah berhadapan.

Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri bahwa berada sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun seperti ini mampu membuat birahinya naik. Namun dengan segala kekutan didalam diri Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha menepis rasa itu.

"Bersandarlah Hyung akan menemanimu tidur " Chanyeol mengarahkan kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar didadanya. Lalu Chanyeol memeluk punggung Baekhyun agar Bocah laki-laki itu tidak jatuh.

Dan berhasil setelah beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun terlelap dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan hanyeol terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun menganggumi maha karya Tuhan yang sempurna.

' _CHU'_

" Semoga mimpi indah Baekhyunie "

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang rebut. Ketika membiasakan matanya untuk menerima cahaya yang masuk. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Wajah Chanyeol kini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum sedekat ini mampu membuat Baekhyun merasakan rasa Aneh tersebut lagi.

" Kau sudah bangun? Maafkan kalau suaraku membangunkanmu Baek " perkataan Chanyeol tersebut mampu membuat lamunan Baekhyun tentang wajah tampan Chanyeol buyar.

"Tidak apa Hyung" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara paraunya.

" Mungkin sekarang kita harus berpisah sebab jemputanmu telah datang " Baekhyun sontak berdiri dan melepas pelukannya dari Chanyeol. Dan dapat Baekhyun lihat Paman Kim yaitu supir Pribadinya telah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

" Akhirnya Ia datang. Kalau begitu Aku akan pulang sekarang Hyung" Baekhyun merapikan barang- barangnya dan segera beranjak. Namun baru satu langkah berjalan Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik kearah Chanyeol.

" Bisakah Kau menunduk Hyung ?"

Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan hanya mengikuti permintaan Baekhyun. Menundukkan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkannya dengan tubuh si kecil.

' _CHU'_

Chanyeol tertegun. Kecupan singkat yang didapatkan Chanyeol dari bibir mungil Baekhyun mampu membuatnya terdiam. Bagai tersenggat listrik Chayeol merasakan sensasi getaran aneh didadanya.

"Mengapa Kau mencium bibirku Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara parau.

Sedangkan Baekhyn hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Ini ucapan terima kasihku karena Chanyeol Hyung telah menemaniku seharian ini" Baekhyun menjawab dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya masih terdiam.

"Baiklah, Aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa Chanyeol Hyung Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi dimasa depan saat Aku sudah dewasa nanti" Baekhyun berlalu dan melambaikn tangannya.

Tepat saat mobil yang membawa Baekhyun itu tidak terlihat lagi oleh mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyumm lebar sambil bergumam dalam hati.

" _Ya sampai Jumpa di Masa Depan Baekhyun. Tunggulah Aku. Dan Aku akan melamarmu saat dimasa depan nanti"_

FIN!

Created By: Princess Pemes Tak terhingga


End file.
